An Unlikely Love
by Angela Changy
Summary: May was adopted by Kami after her parents were murdered when she was 5 years old. She meets Piccolo Jr., the son of her parents killer. She develops a strange feeling for him. Will they hook up or will something prevent them? Rated M for various things. (Repost from my DemonaNocturna account)
1. How It All Began and A New Energy

**_A/N:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. May and Summer are my OCs. I made a few changes to some of the characters history._**

**A little girl laid on her right side crying beside the lifeless bodies of her parents. Her left side was stained red from her shoulder to her ankle. The door was hanging on broken hinges, swinging as the storm outside continued. As the girl laid there crying, she remembered all that had happened. Brief glimpse of her parents attacker, her parents downfall, when she was attacked, and the evil look on their attackers face. When her eyes closed the evil laughter ranged in her ears.  
I opened my eyes and stayed still and silent for a few minutes. I had been meditating when that memory surfaced after 15 years. That was when I lost my parents. It was a month after my fifth birthday and the night of the blood moon. My parents knew something horrible would happen that night. That was because my family's belief was that the blood moon was a sign of evil. My parents were murdered in front of my eyes by King Piccolo, the dark counterpart of a Namekian that came to Earth who knows how long ago. After he killed my parents he attacked me and left my left side covered in blood, thinking I would die as well. He was wrong. When morning came a figure that looked like King Piccolo that had aged about 40 years came into my house. He walked over to me, checked my pulse, looked at my parents, and then looked back at me with caring eyes. He placed both of his hands above my left rib cage and started chanting in an ancient language. His hands glowed white and then so did my entire left side. I was scared yet I felt no pain. When the light disappeared my wounds were gone.**

**"Come with me child. I will take care of you and I will train you to the best of my abilities."**

**"Thank you. My name is May."**

**"I am pleased to meet you May. I am known as the guardian of Earth, Kami."**

**We then left my old home and went to my new home, Kami's lookout. There I trained with my new father and his assistant, Mr. Popo. I also met my new siblings, Goku and Summer. Five years later I trained with Master Roshi on the isolated island he calls home. I think he stared at me the whole time I trained. Then after three years with Master Roshi I went to train in Other World with King Kai. At first he made me try to catch his pet monkey, Bubbles, while getting use to 10x Earth's gravity. Then he had me hit a grasshopper named Gregory with a giant mallet. Then King Kai taught me some of his techniques. After five years of training with King Kai I went to Kami's home plant, Namek. Before I left Summer introduced us to her biological brother, Vegeta, through a holographic com-link and naturally I adopted him as my brother. I stayed on Namek for two years and became friends with the Namekians, gained two new brothers, Nail (Older brother) and Dende (Younger brother), and trained with Nail, Dende, and the other Namekians. After that I returned to the lookout on Earth and began to help Kami as another guardian of Earth. I was about to go help Mr. Popo in the garden when I felt a familiar power level.**

**'I wonder who that is?'**

**I flew down from the lookout tower towards the power level.**

**"Hi Korin!" I said on my way down.**

**"Hi May. You be careful ok."**

**Korin is a small, old, white cat with a walking stick shaped like a 'T' just like Kami's. It's his duty to grow sensu beans, beans that speed up the healing process, and medicinal herbs for other types of medicine. In other words he is kind of like a medicine man. I said I would and kept on heading towards the power level.**

**_A/N:Whose power level is May sensing? Why does she say it feels familiar? Find out next time on An Unlikely Love Part 2._**


	2. Meeting Piccolo and Facing a New Threat

**_A/U: 'TEXT' = Thought_**

**When I was close I dropped my power level to 0. I snuck up on the source and found an old enemy of mine. I knew that it was King Piccolo because of his power level, but something was different. He seemed younger and his outfit was different.**

**"Well,well,well. Its been a while King Piccolo." I said in disgust as I landed in front of him.**

**He looked at me as if I was out of my mind.**

**"I don't know who you are but I'm not King Piccolo. I'm his son Piccolo Jr." He said glaring at me with cold black eyes.**

**That would explain the familiar power level. I decided to size him up to see if he could be trusted. His skin was green and smooth except for the large pink oval spots that went from his shoulders to his wrists on the front and back of each arm. His face was the face of a warrior, mean and not afraid to kill or be killed. His black eyes held no emotion but hatred. When he noticed what I was doing he smirked, showing his sharper than normal canine teeth. I ignored him from then on. I looked at his navy blue dogi with a light blue silk sash that went around his waist. The top was tight and sleeveless while the bottoms were slightly baggy and went down to his ankles, where his tan light weight shoes were. He wore a white cape over some kind of shoulder armor and a white turban that was a royal purple on the very top. If he was the same species as Kami and King Piccolo then he should have antennas underneath his turban. The more I looked at him the more of a hero he began to look. In an instinct I not only knew that I could trust him but I knew that I was beginning to love him.**

**"Like what you see?" he asked smirking.**

**I glared at him and his smirk grew bigger.**

**"I believe you owe me your name."**

**"Guess."**

**"I have two ideas. Sapphire and Pyra."**

**"Why do you think that one of those might be my name?" I asked my curiosity rising.**

**"Well Sapphire because of your sparkling blue eyes and Pyra because of your fire red hair."**

**"Those are very good guesses but they are both wrong."**

**He looked at me trying to decide if he needed to guess again or if I was going to tell him.**

**"My name is May."**

**"So, I was no where close."**

**Then we felt a large power level heading straight towards us. Piccolo quickly got in front of me as if getting ready to defend me. I then saw a being that looked human. It had strange looking armor, long black spiky hair, and to my surprise a tail. On its left eye was what looked like a scouter, a device that can locate and read power levels. Useless machines if you ask me, I'd rather sense them out so I can tell if my opponent is holding back or not. Its gender seemed male.**

**"A power level of 375. That's almost respectable, almost." he said looking at Piccolo.**

**He then looked at me and said**

**"A power level of 0? How pathetic."**

**_'I'll show you pathetic.'_**** I was about to say that out loud when all of a sudden Piccolo fired a ki blast at him.**

**When the smoked cleared the stranger was still standing without a scratch. While no one was paying attention to me I quickly snuck up behind the over confidant stranger and right when he was about to attack Piccolo I raised my power level. This really surprised him.**

**"A power level of 900!"**

**When he turned around I kneed him in the face. He fell to the ground and then got back up. He was about to strike back when all of a sudden his scouter beeped. He looked to the right and said "There you are Kakarot." He then flew towards that direction. When he left Piccolo collapsed onto his knees. I ran over to him and asked**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"He's miles away and I'm still trembling." he said more to himself then to me.**

**I removed his cape and turban and got on my knees behind him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes curiously as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I could feel how tense his muscles were so I started to massage his shoulders to loosen his muscles. After 3 minutes of massaging I heard a small moan. I looked at his face and say his eyes closed and a look of pleasure on his face. he then laid his head on my right shoulder.**

**"Your enjoying this aren't you?"**

**All I got for a reply was another pleasured moan. I was about to lay him on his stomach so I could rub his back when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my left side. I fell to the ground holding my side and screaming in pain. Piccolo quickly got to my side looking worried and confused.**

**"Do you know who Goku is?"**

**He nodded his head yes.**

**"Go to him and make sure he is all right."**

**He didn't hesitate to get his cape and turban back on.**

**"What about you?"**

**I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried about me.**

**"I'll be fine. It will stop soon but Goku might be in trouble. Please go now."**

**And with that he left.**

**I laid there for what felt like 30 minutes till I saw Piccolo and Goku heading towards the Northern Mountains. I decided to follow them so I quickly got up and flew towards them. It took me 5 minutes to come in between the two of them. When they saw me they were both surprised.**

**"May, what are you doing here?"**

**"Helping you. Or did you try to summon me for nothing brother dear."**

**He smiled but in his eyes I saw the look of determination.**

**"What happened?"**

**"A Saiyan named Radditz claimed to be my older brother and kidnapped my son, Gohan."**

**Goku and Piccolo started talking but I wasn't listening, I was coming up with a plan of attack. In a few minutes the guys landed and I followed. When I looked at our opponent I noticed him as the one Piccolo and I had faced. I was lost in my thoughts when Goku talked to Radditz. When I focused on the here and now Piccolo was removing his turban and cape and Goku was removing his weighted undershirt, blue wrist bands, and blue boots that was wrapped in yellow ropes. Goku looked weird just wearing his orange training dogi that had a large version of the mark of the turtle on the back and a smaller version on the front over his heart. I decided I better get ready for battle as well so using my ki I created fire and wrapped it around me. When the fire disappeared, in place of my western boots, jeans, and button up western shirt was my red, skin tight, sleeveless, training shirt, red, skin tight, training pants, and my red combat boots that had flecks of silver. On my wrists were silver cuff-lings with ancient symbols inscribed in them that kept my infinite power in check. On the back of my shirt were 4 insignias, the mark of the turtle. Kami's mark, King Kai's mark, and the mark of a Namekian warrior. On my right shoulder was a mark I always wore with pride, the mark of the pack alpha. It was burned into a member of the packs right shoulder and unlike the rest, the Alpha's turned silver instead of black when it cooled. I looked at Goku's right shoulder and saw the mark of the Beta, which is a darker shade of black than the others.**

**_'So it's a Namekian, a Saiyan pack member, and a hybrid whose the Alpha.'_**

**Before I knew it Radditz is in the air with Goku and Piccolo, shooting 2 ki blasts at them. Goku dodged but I think Piccolo's left arm got hit. When they landed, Goku and I went to check on Piccolo. His entire left arm was gone and he was bleeding badly.**

**"Don't worry. I only need 1 arm to fight."**

**"You guys stay here and rest. I'll try to weaken him."**

**I quickly moved behind Radditz and landed a few hits on him before he could realize what was happening. Once he noticed he was being attacked he started to strike back. I dodged and blocked to the best of my abilities but because of the cuffs my power was limited. I moved behind him again trying to get another sneak attack but before I could Radditz moved behind me and elbowed me in between my shoulder blades. Once I hit the ground I started to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was Piccolo and Goku yelling my name and Radditz's evil laughter, reminding me of King Piccolo.**


End file.
